Taking Certain Falls:A Raven Love Story
by Psuedomax
Summary: Raven has lost Robin to Starfire but will she fight to get him back? And who is this strange boy...? CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. One Word, Shatters a world

Taking Certain Falls:A Raven Love story

Raven sat in her room, staring into a hard leather bound book. The book was a book that she had picked out earlier, seeing as how she had already read all the other horror stories she had randomly assorted in her room. She became weary of reading a somewhat boring story and walked into the dank hallway. She checked the clock ' I should not lose track of time like that anymore '. She rubbed her head and moved out into the hallway, moving into the kitchen and going to the fridge. ' Once again Beastboy forgets to get rid of obviously old food ' She didnt bother touching the food but turned and moved to the sink. ' Maybe some hot tea will be good for me right now ' She poured some cold water in it and placed it on the stove. As she let the water come to a boil, Robin walked out into the kitchen. Raven stared blankly at him then returned to the hot water. ' Dont pay attention to him. Out of sight out of mind ' Of course she was lying to herself, she had strong feeling's for Robin and always has thought of him even if she hadnt wanted to. "Oh Hey there Raven." He went over and sat across from Raven. Raven looked up from her tea and looked over at Robin blushed a little "Hi..."

"Raven I need to ask you a question...Its sorta a big one so..." Raven blushed ' His he going to do what I think he is going to do??? ' Robin raised a brow " Anyway...Do u think that...maybe... " Before Robin could finish his sentence Raven blurted out " Yes! " she smiled and danced around inside, causing her tea to become disturbed. " Really! alright then im off to ask Starfire out! Thanks Raven you helped alot! " He turned and ran out of the kitchen into the hallway heading for Starfire's room. Raven's Heart fell to the ground and felt like it had been stepped on. ' He...wanted help asking out...Starfire...THAT...ARGH! ' The tea kettle exploded and flew out onto the couch. ' Thats it im going out, I need to clear my head. ' She poured her tea out and walked out of the tower. She walked into a small cafe. ' I cant believe this...this entire time...he liked Starfire...He was the reason I stayed with the Teen Titans...My world is shattered...' Raven ordered a drink and was still pondering Robin and Starfire together.

As Raven got her drink, the bell on the door entering the cafe rang. A boy about her age entered with a backwards black hat and long black hair. His eyes were blue and he had on a pair of black shorts and a red shirt. ' Wow...' Raven thought to herself. The boy ordered a drink then turned towards where Raven was sitting. ' He cant think that he is going to sit with me!!! ' The boy sat turned away from Raven. Just as he sat down Raven's mind begin to pound as if someone was trying to connect with her. ' Hello..Hello...Hello...' Raven shook her head ' What in the world? ' Just then the boy turned around staring into Raven's eyes. ' Hello... Yes, I can talk to you through my mind, may I sit with you? ' He smiled at this last part as his drink order was filled and placed at her table. She didnt answer him, she just nodded lightly. He got up and moved to the table. " Hey..." she held her monotone voice and replied " Hey..." Raven put on her hood, she was blushing but couldnt let him see. " So...Your name is Raven..." he closed his eyes and sipped his drink. " Yes...and your name is Tetrix..." He smiled, but still had his eyes closed. " Ah I see that im not the only one with the power of the mind..." he opened his eyes, but they were glowing with a blue mist. " There is no reason to hide your face... " Her hood glowed with the same blue mist then lowered itself to her cloak. " Raven...I can tell your in pain over Robin and Starfire, am I correct? " Raven blushed almost matching his red shirt

She didnt answer but just slightly nodded. " If its any help at all, they wont last long. " he sipped his drink and again closed his eyes. " Right now they are getting ready for a date later tonight...How would you like to get Robin for yourself? " He opened his eyes again, This time there was nothing but his regular blue colored eyes. ' I would love nothing more than to be with Robin over Starfire...But how can this guy help me? ' Tetrix chuckled " I can help make him jealous...But it would mean you going out with me tonight...If you havent dug deeper into my mind already, then you wouldnt know that im a criminal " Raven looked up almost shocked " Since you are a criminal...I have to strike a deal first...You help me get Robin and give up your life of crime, and I will insure that you have a spot on the Titans. Do we have a deal? " She held her monotone voice but hardly could contain the excitement of getting Robin back. " Deal..." He got up and walked to the door ' Meet me at the plaza down the street in two hours...you can communicate with me via your mind... ' Raven sat there stunned by what had just happened. " I just made a deal with a criminal to get Robin back...I would do more to get him back, but if this is all thats required than im up for it " She set some money on the table and walked out of the cafe. She had to prepare for tonight, the night that Starfire would feel the pain of losing one that she loves.

This Story is dedicated to my one and only Love, Raven 3


	2. Taking a Fall

Taking Certain Falls:A Raven Love Story

Chapter2

Raven sat on her bed cross legged. She had a emotionless expression on her face, which was a lie for what she was feeling on the inside. ' Starfire will pay for this...Robin will be mine!!!! ' She was secretly loving this moment of loathing. " I should contact that boy that is going to help me " She had a giddy laughter in her voice but kept it hidden under a rather icy breath. ' Tetrix...Can you hear me?'. She waited a rather long moment before a voice came crashing into her mind ' Yes Raven, I can hear you, what is the matter?' Raven closed her eyes to steady the concentration ' Are you ready a bit early? im a little excited about tonight' Raven could make out a small chuckling noise inside her mind ' I understand...Meet me in the plaza in 15 minutes...I will see you there' Raven could feel Tetrix wink in her mind. Raven decided that she would take a small trip inside her mind before they got this show on the road. Raven stood up and walked over to the mystical mirror that would lead her into Nevermore. She picked it up and gazed deep into it.

Raven arrived in Nevermore, she looked around and saw that she was circled with flowers. Obviously in her happiness domain." Emotions! Come to me! " As soon as she spoke two emotions rose from the ground. ' There is courage and hopelessness ' seconds after rose yellow and orange ' There is intelligence and Sloth ' a few moments later rose three more figures ' Anger, Happiness, and...one other one? ' Raven quickly paced over to the blue colored one " I cant say that I have ever seen you here before. " She seemed puzzled then angered " Who are you?? " the emotion simply stood there looking into Raven's eyes " You know who I am...Raven...You have forgotten about me but now I am revived! " The blue colored emotions eyes began to glow in the same blue mist as Tetrix " It may not seem like it now...But im Love Raven...You will soon discover what I am here for..." The blue entity sank into the ground. Raven spun on her heels sending all the other emotions reeling. She immediatly left Nevermore. All the emotions looked at each other then sank into the floor following the blue colored enigma.

Robin and Starfire were getting dressed for their big date tonight, Beastboy and Cyborg were nowhere insight suprisingly. Raven walked up behind Robin and tapped him on the shoulder suprising him. " Oh hey Raven...Whats up? " Raven raised a brow at him and Starfire " I can see that you two have a big night tonight " She held a monotone voice supressing her need to tear out Robin's heart and stomp on it. Starfire jumped gleefully over to Raven " Yes isnt it joyous? My Robin is finally taking me out tonight! " Raven's vein buldged like it had never before causing the door behind her to explode. " Im going out also...Bye " She spun just as a speckle of tears flung to the ground below Robin's feet. ' Tonight Raven...Tonight... ' She ran into the plaza crying but hiding it under her hood. She ran straight into Tetrix who immediatly embraced her. " Raven, Is something the matter? " He had a smile on his face. " You really shouldnt hid your beautiful face " He slowly moved her hood down to the back of her cloak, revealing a puffy red and teary eyed face. " Tetrix..." Is all she could let escape her lips in a faint whisper, then she returned the embrace, holding him tightly " Thank you... " she whimpered softly " Raven... " Just as the words escaped Tetrix's mouth it began to rain softly on the couple standing in the middle of the plaza.

" Come Raven...Lets get you out of the rain " As he pulled away he felt her grab him tighter " No...Stay... " They stood in there heart warming embrace for more than twenty minutes before the rain died down. " , we have much work to do if you want to get your Robin back " He turned and started to walk but there was no footsteps behind. He turned around to see Raven standing, looking at him with still tear striken eyes. " I no longer wish to be with Robin...I want revenge... " her mind shouted back at her ' you want more than that and you know it ' Tetrix looked at the girl with a awe struck look. " Very with me..." He turned again and walked into the dark alleyway. ' This is it...I cant stay with them...Robin was the only reason for me to stay...But now he is the only reason for me to leave! ' She clenched her fists and the lightposts behind her exploded " My new team consists of me and Tetrix...The only one who has cared for me since my mother died... " Raven turned to look at Titans Tower " I swear my revenge Robin and Starfire...And I will get bloody satisfaction! " She turned and took the last step as a Titan...And the first step as a Villian

Ladies and Gentlemen I give to you the very first fan fic I have ever written and in response to the only two people that i think reviewed me, Thank you, you will not be forgotten. And in response to the suggestion of making them longer, im expecting to write these longer when im not working on a laptop in the middle of class. Plz Review some more I want to know how many people enjoy my work. This entire story as I said before is dedicated to my true love Raven ( No not the Raven from Teen Titans )


End file.
